nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 26
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (5th, 175 points) | final_result = 9th, 247 points | prev = 25 | next = 27 }}Norway participated in the twenty-sixth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Rotterdam, Netherlands. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 23, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by Ina Wroldsen and the song "Mother". The entry qualified from the second semi-final and finished 9th with 247 points. Before Northvision NRK was initially announced to withdraw from the edition due to missing the deadline, but the broadcaster was eventually allowed to participate with a fine. NRK confirmed on 2 September 2018 the Norwegian participation in the twenty-sixth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which would be held in Rotterdam, Netherlands for the first time. Den Norsken Sangen 23 A submission period was opened by NRK between 4 September and 11 September 2018. At the end of the submissions, 395 entries were recieved. A jury panel chose the 10 contenders for the national final. The competing acts and songs were revealed on 15 September 2018 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Katrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen and broadcast via NRK1 and online at nrk.no. The final took place on 28 September 2018 in Vallhall Arena and was hosted by Kathrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen. Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. After the votes of 26 international juries, Ina Wroldsen was crowned as the big winner of the selection getting 197 points and a margin of 13 points from the runner-up, Dagny. At Northvision performing live in Rotterdam, Netherlands.|250px]] On 4 September 2018, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 26 took place at the City Hall Rotterdam, in Rotterdam, Netherlands, where all the HoDs met to generally discuss about the upcoming edition. Norway was drawn in the first half of the second semi-final. After all songs had been announced, NBU announced on 3 October 2018 the running order for the semi-finals. Ina Wroldsen would perform 5th after the entry from the Czech Republic and before the entry from Greece. The Norwegian entry recieved average to good reactions placing in the top 10 of the betting odds. It managed to qualify to the final after being announced as the last qualifier of the edition. During the press conference, Ina drew to perform in the second half of the final. After the end of the second semi-final, NBU announced the running order of the final and Norway was decided to perform 24th after the Swiss entry and before the entry from Liechtenstein. "Mother" recieved 127 points from the juries and 120 points from the televoting resulting to 247 points and a ninth place which marked the third placing of Norway in a row in the top 10 and thirteenth in total. Norway also got 12 points from the Andorran and Lithuanian juries. Ina stated after the contest that she didn't expect to finish so high and so glad that people could identify with the meaning of the song. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the second semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 8th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Ronny Brede Aase while Markus Ekrem Neby served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Chinook Lamers. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 26 Category:NVSC 26 countries